wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Elves
Sun Elves General Information: Sun Elves are a nomadic people, often traveling deserts or extremely sunny plains. Widely known, liked, and disliked for their natures, these traders often leave much wealthier than when they came in. Born negotiators, tradesmen, and possessing a keen-eye for value, it's no mystery that the various caravans on whatever worlds they come from are well-known, due to possessing exotic goods, magical items, and so on. Their culture generally revolves around caravans splitting when they grow too large, branching off in different directions. Sun Elf adventurers, while rare, do happen. They have often heard of the coinage involved in adventuring and their natures often drive them to seek it out, to one day create a caravan of their own - or to become a singularly wealthy merchant. Physical Description: Sun Elves are usually sun-kissed in skin color with platinum-colored hair (sometimes golden hair). Their eyes take on metal-like hues, completely dependent on what type of materials they frequently deal with. For some, this is gold, others platinum, some a specific gemstone, some - even the colors of exotic dyes they may be peddling! Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Sun elves gain +2 Int and +2 Cha. * Type: Sun elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. * Size: Sun elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Sun elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Sun elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Sun elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, or Infernal. Defense Racial Traits * Elven Immunities: Sun elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Skill Bonus: Sun elves have a +2 racial bonus on Appraise and Diplomacy checks. * Silver Tongued: Sun elves have a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can do so up to three steps up rather than just two. * Skill Training: Appraise and Diplomacy are always considered class skills for sun elves. * Sociable: When a sun elf attempts to change a creature's attitude with a Diplomacy check and fail by 5 or more, she can try to influence the creature a second time even if 24 hours have not passed. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-like ability: Sun elves can cast Identify once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the sun elf's class level. Movement Racial Traits * None. Offense Racial Traits * None. Weakness Racial Traits * None. Other Racial Traits * None. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Sun elves can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. General Information Height: As Elves and Drow. Weight: As Elves and Drow. Starting Age: As Elves and Drow. Names: As Elves and Drow, but all Sun Elf surnames are related to a precious metal, gem, or something of the nature. Ex: Varnel Gold, Aela Diamond, and so on.